The present invention relates to a machine for measuring so-called master gages entirely automatically and more particularly to the measurement by comparison of the thickness of master gages with a standard gage.
Such master gages are used in various measuring devices and therefore must be checked periodically against a standard gage of nominal length and measured beforehand by an interferential method to an accuracy of by 0.02-0.04 .mu.m. The checking of such gauges is customarily carried out with a measuring device having two fingers in contact with the measuring faces of the gage to be tested. The operation of the measuring device and the positioning and removal of the gages are effected by hand which is time consuming and requires the presence of an operator throughout testing.